


The Red Rose and the Silver Light

by QueenOfAshes



Series: Red Velvet [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, Dark Magic, Jjbek, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Red Velvet, Romance, Slight JJYuuri, Teen Romance, slight victuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfAshes/pseuds/QueenOfAshes
Summary: Otabek didn't expected to fall in love the day the mysterious man emerged from the Black Lake in just red boxers. He didn't know he was going to fall so hard, and also, he didn't know he was going to learn how to properly love someone else.





	1. Black Lake

_The Red Rose, strength can show_  
_The Silver Light, darkness can grow_  
_United, the candles burn_  
_Divided, the light is gone._

 

It was past midnight and he was returning to the castle. He knew he was breaking the rules, but it was necessary and he didn't feel any shame for it, either. He had to do what it had to be done, and because of this, he'd learnt to sneak out of the castle at night without being caught.

 

Everything was dark and Otabek couldn't draw attention to him conjuring a lumos spell. So he learnt the path until he could reach the dim lights coming to the windows of the school while he was approaching the Black Lake. He heard a sound of splashing and he stopped, looking around to see what it was, putting a hand inside his tunic, grabbing his wand just in case.

 

What it came after he wouldn't have expected in a million years. A figure emerged from the edge of the lake, it was a man with a stunning aura wearing only red boxers, a lot of his tanned, wet skin was exposed showing his tonified legs, abs, arms and ¡dear Lord!, that ass. It was round and it looked so firm and tempting. It seemed the boy had some tattoos on his back but he couldn't be sure, light was too dim to tell and he was watching the other man from the side, so he couldn't appreciate it completely.

 

That was, until the man turned to stare at him directly  

 

Otabek's hand had traveled from his wand to his mouth to avoid a sound. Obviously it didn't work as he was under the man's gaze now, looking at him with a big, bright smile, while his hand ran across his damp hair and moving the head from one side to another to get rid of the excess of water.

 

“Oh, Hey! I didn't know someone else could go out of the castle so late. Are you lost?” The man asked politely.

 

“I...Ah...Mmm” How in the freaking Earth was he going to answer when he was concentrated in registering every inch of that body in his memory, as long as the light allowed him? “No”.

 

“No?” The man let out a sweet laugh “Then you are just like me, sneaking out to have some fun, eh? Lake is really cold, but it's worth it”

 

“I guess so” Said Otabek trying hard to answer with coherence.

 

“Most of the daylight is not good for swimming, too many people and the possibility to get caught is too high, and, well, you know, it's forbidden to do it on Black Lake, but I love swimming! and this water is so nice even if it's cold and there is no other place I can do this at Hogwarts”

 

“Won't it be dangerous for you? There are creatures on the Lake that could kill you in an instant”

 

“Oh no, no, it's okay if I don't go too far of the lakeshore. I know I can't go into triton or mermaids territory, or even worst, the giant squid, or I wouldn't be talking to you right now. Wanna come in?”

 

“I...I don't think so” Otabek mentioned watching the dark water just a few steps forward and looking concerned.

 

“That's a shame. But well, it's really late anyway and I was heading the castle. It was nice to talk to you, eh...Hmm” He put his hand on his chin looking up “I'm sorry, where are my manners, what's your name?”

 

“O-Otabek”

 

“Altin?”

 

“Yes. How do you-”

 

“We're classmates! I've seen your name on the list since the first day, but I didn't know the name was with your face, I mean, I knew the name but not the face, get it?” He laughed, but Otabek just frowned, although that didn't falter the bright speech of the other “Well, anyways”  The stranger took his clothes that were to one side of the Lake and after getting himself dry he smiled and waved with his hand “See you around, Otabek”

 

He stood still and watched they way he was walking, focusing on his back. then he yelled out loud, his mouth opened without permission of his owner.

 

“Hey!”

 

The man turned back, smiling at him

 

“Yes?”

 

“What's the name? I mean yours. Your name.”

 

“Jean-Jacques Leroy,  or King JJ if you prefer. Pleased to meet you, Otabek!”  He said waving a hand at him and taking the path to the castle after a brief wink.

 

“Okay. See you around, Jean”

 

And so Altin walked towards the Slytherin dungeon, with his mind full of that man which image just won’t go away for the night.


	2. The Raven and The Snake

 

"And then he appeared out of nowhere! I mean, if you are out of the castle so late at night and all alone, you can’t be doing good things, or can you? And he was just there, walking like it was noon, like it was the normal thing to do near the Lake, breaking the rules, can you believe it?"

 

Jean-Jacques was talking to his favorite Ravenclaw friend, as he used to say to refer to Yuuri Katsuki. They lied in the ground under the shadow of a tree, lunch time was over and they didn’t have more classes that day, Jean was specially concentrated in talking everything about this new ‘friend’ he just met some nights before near the Black Lake while he was swimming.  

 

"Well, weren’t you doing the exact same thing? Sneaking out in the middle of the night, breaking the rules?"

 

"Yes, Yes I was, but I did it out of my impossibility to do my beloved hobby at daylight. You know, if they allowed us to do so, I wouldn't have to do it, and I could be a really good boy and stick to the rules, but, they are denying me a right I am supposed to have, so, I can’t be a really for real good boy, but just a good boy, you get it?"

 

"Yes, I get it. But that doesn’t quit the fact you were breaking the rules. One of these days someone is going to see you and you’re not gonna be that lucky. What if this mystery man talks about you to the prefect?"

 

“It’s been a week and nothing has happened, it’s implied he won’t say anything. Thus, I should talk to him just to make sure, eh?”

 

“I don’t think that is a good idea. He doesn’t have the best reputation, he is not like you, he is a bad boy”

 

“How can you assure that? Do you know him or something?”

 

“No, but...People say rumors”

 

“Rumors are nothing but an image of conceptions people want to believe in others so they have some gossip. I know, I manage them all the time! And only like half of them are true. It could be the same with him”

 

“Why the intense interest, all of a sudden, anyways? He’s just another boy who sneaks out of the castle doing whatever”

 

"Oh! No, Yuuri!, this man...You don’t understand! Hell, I've never seen him before like that, I mean, I have seen him in class, but he is always wearing that stoic expression on his face, but last night, oh God, the light was dim, but it was enough for me to say that, that, He was blushed? But that's nearly impossible as Otabek Altin has fame of never losing composure, and also he is always so serious and full of mystery and, oh, wait a minute! what was he doing at night? Was he doing something wrong? Should I tell the prefect?"

 

Yuuri raised his eyebrow a little, recognizing one of those spacing-out sessions of his dearest Jean-Jacques.

 

“You are starting to ask the right questions, shouldn't you start by that instead of bragging about how beautiful and cool this man is? I am starting to get concerned”

 

“I didn't say he was beautiful” JJ stated, because he didn't say it, right?

 

“No, you didn't, but the way you’re talking about him says a lot about you wanting to see him again, and what if not for his look, because, let’s face it, he’s hot, but listen, stay away from people like that”

 

“Then, should I get to the prefect so I can have an excuse to talk to him?”

 

"Oh God, JJ no please!” Yuuri wanted to face palm, convincing Jean-Jacques Leroy that something was bad for him only made him wanting it more. “If you go to the prefect it'll mean you'll have to exposure yourself and explain why you were out of the castle in such an inappropriate hour! not to mention naked, too."

 

"I wasn't naked! I was on my new swimsuit, I designed it myself and I am going to release my collection when I go back at home at summer vacations. "

 

"How come you didn't listen all the rest of the sentence? It can really put you in danger, we don't want another punishment, that thing of polishing trophies is getting old and I definitely do not want to see another 'Potter' name in it."

 

"Pfft, nothing to be worried about. I think I am just, curious. Doesn't it seem suspicious to you, too?"

 

"Well, he doesn't have the best reputation as I already said. He stays once a week in forbidden section of the library, reading. And uhm, have you ever been...Eh...Have you never listened what you can find in that section? If you have, you'll notice there are really weird things in there.  Dangerous things"

 

"What if he only wants to know more? Maybe he is like you, he likes reading, that kind of stuff and that's all. Besides, don’t you have permission to get into that part of the library, too? And you go more than once a week, as far as I can recall, and you’re not a bad person at all, you’re good!"

 

Yuuri wished he could stop the blood painting his cheeks in light shade of pink. Then he remembered why they got there in first place and went on with the conversation.

 

“Yes, that’s true, but it’s not...You know I’m only going for study reasons!...But…That’s not the point, what I’m saying is...”

 

Yuuri sighed and then continued.

 

"What I’m saying is...I can’t do anything, can I?” He said, his words sounding like defeat “That's you, always thinking the best of people even if everything point at them as wrong and dangerous"

 

"Well, Yuuri...Remember, you can't judge a person without knowing him first, so I’ll give it a chance and get to know him"

 

"...Him?” alarms popped out of Yuuri’s mind.  “You'll get to know HIM? "

 

"Yeah, why not?"

 

"You're definitely not listening to a word I am saying, please be careful, I don't want to go fetch your dead body"

 

"That's ridiculous, for not saying highly exaggerated"

 

"We'll see. Don't get too close to him, It can be just rumors, but if they exist, then at least some of them are true"

 

"That's a really vague statement coming from a Ravenclaw, the house of knowledge and science, and you know how ironic is that given the fact that science and magic are opposites”.

 

"Well, we Ravenclaws also have instincts and mines are telling me to warn you about this. Please. Be. Careful"  The raven haired man stated using the punctuation between every word of his last sentence, his voice trailing off as he was trying to give an advice to friend and he was also unsure that he would follow it.

 

"I will talk to him, nothing more."

 

"So it is because he is a good looking guy, right? When you talk too much about another person that is not yourself, you’re gonna go for it, I can tell"

 

"...Uh...Maybe? He's hot, just look at him"

 

"Yeah, I know, I said that too. Remember, you have to take care of your heart, it is important. I don't want to see you with a broken heart, you know what that means, just remember last time, you, Isabella, your heart was a mess..."

 

JJ smiled after a brief silence, lowering his head. Yuuri shut his mouth uncomfortably, knowing he had said something he shouldn’t.

 

“Ah! I’m sorry! I didn’t...I-”

 

"I'll be careful, okay?” Leroy said, lifting his head up and smiling even brighter “Thanks for worrying so much for me, Yuuri. You’re such a good friend"

 

"What are friends for if not for that?" He smiled back,  “Good luck then”.

 

* * *

 

Otabek was walking in the hall of the castle, when he felt he was being followed. He had just dismissed Mila and Yuri, his closest friends in Slytherin, his own Hogwarts house, and he was going to the library to do his weekly research, even if he knew it was going to be just as frustrating as ever. He stopped and turned back, but he saw nothing but some other students, coming and going, some of them talking in between but paying no mind to him.

 

They never did. For some reason, someone spread rumors about him being a user of dark magic and a dangerous person, but he could not care less about this. At least people didn’t question him when he asked for things in the library or for help to reach some book because his below average height didn’t allow him to.

 

He went straight to the library and just when he put a step in, someone appeared closing his path.

 

“Hi!”

 

The greeting was effusive and inappropriate for the place they were in, so he did his obvious reflex, Otabek shut his mouth  with a hand on it

 

“Shh”

 

The man in front of him blabbered something under his hand but he just dragged him inside to the far side of the library, where he felt JJ’s hands on his for him to take it off.

 

“Ow! That was rude! I just-”

 

“Shh!” He said again, raising his hand to repeat the movement, but it was caught in mid air by the hands of the other student.

 

“Okay, okay” JJ lowered his voice “No need to be so rude, I just want to talk to you”

 

“Fine.”

 

He didn’t add anything else, just grabbed a book from the nearest shelf and took a sit in the table in front of him. JJ looked puzzled, as if expecting something. He imitated his moves, choosing whatever book it was closer to him and opened it at a random page, looking at Otabek.

 

“Uhm, you know, about the other day, I mean, at the Black Lake-”

 

“I won’t say anything if you don’t.” Otabek said firm and plain, looking up to gray? blue eyes? He couldn’t tell, but for a brief moment he couldn’t do anything but stare at them. They were really beautiful.

 

He saw how Jean-Jacques smiled back and nodded.

 

“We’re good then?”

 

“Yes. We’re good”

 

Jean looked at the book he picked and he felt instantly cold. He looked at the cover, the name 'Ways to survive on cold weather'. He frowned.

 

“Why such a book is here?”

 

“That’s a pretty normal book. They come in muggle edition too. That one is the guide for wizards”

 

“Oh, I see. Hmm...Well, anyways, I thought you were going at the restricted section.”

 

“Not today. Not really.” He answered absentmindedly, passing through the pages of his own book.

 

“So, rumors are true? You go there now and then? What do they have? Some interesting stuff maybe?”

 

“Yes, a lot of it”

 

“Can you tell me more about it?”

 

“As long as you can keep your voice low, ‘King’, yes, what do you want to know?”

 

JJ snickered.

 

“You don’t need to call me king, if you say it, it seems sarcastic” He said playful

 

“Then I’ll stick to Jean.”

 

“I like it.”

 

“So, what do you want to know?”

 

He started to ask questions at random. Surprisingly, Otabek answered every single one of them. Some of his answers were just ‘Yes’ or ‘No’. But he didn’t reject Jean-Jacques or despised him, if he didn’t knew him he could say he was enjoying the company, even if JJ was a little loud at times and he had to shut him with his hand and Otabek stared at his brilliant eyes.

 

There, right there. That was the moment they started to fall for each other in a way none of them imagined. That was the moment their hearts made a small spark that soon became a fire.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really hard to me to write this, dialogues can surely kill me, but it was worth it.  
> This story is told in a far future context, Potter's are in the trophy wall because they have had a lot generations of good Quidditch players. 
> 
> Thanks to NoireRigel for pointing out my mistakes about the Harry Potter canon, dishonor on me! dishonor on my cow! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated. 
> 
> Have a good day! =D


	3. Of Lions and Decisions

****“I’m gonna have to hurry up” Yuuri stated, clearly concerned expression on his face looking at the man in front of him.

 

“Yuuri, I’ve told you before, you don’t have to do that...Not for me, or for anyone really, it’s just-”

 

“Victor! Is the only way we have, I wouldn’t...I can't ...I can’t lose you” He talked with a gray haired boy, eyes blue as the sky and his skin was pale. He was wearing green and silver Slytherin uniform.

 

“But that would make you a bad person! I don’t want you to save my life if you stop being the kind person you are. I want you to remain as Yuuri and not as a monster who steals other’s stuff to bring them to me so I can survive. I don’t want you to take something from another person, even if it’s to save me! You are my Yuuri! And I if I’m going to die young, I’d like to think of you as the cute, loving Yuuri I’m in love with! ”

 

“We’ve already talked about this. The secret to immortality is the only way to save you, I can't bring you back from the dead!” He stopped abruptly, with a hand on his chin “Or, can I?”

 

“Yuuuuri! You’re not thinking about that again, are you? You can’t be serious with the Resurrection Stone, first, that thing is cursed-”

 

“You are cursed, too, and dying. ”

 

“Second, once you use it, you may become crazy, and if I die and then you use it to bring me back, I won’t be the same, I’ll lose my glam! I won’t be Victor Nikiforov, I won’t be shiny! Would you want a me that is not really me, Yuuri?” He said, dramatically “I’ll be so off and depressed and, remember what happened to that girl in the Tales of Beedle The Bard? I don’t want to end up like that! I want to be with you as long as I can, but alive!”

 

Victor took Yuuri’s hands softly and looked at him in the eye. “Please promise me you won’t do stupid stuff”

 

“But- Well, the stone is not the only option, you know?”

 

“Third and last. You don’t know those myths about immortality you’re studying are real. It’s what you have deduced, but you don’t know how it really works. And if what you said is true, you’ll have to do awful things, maybe you even have to get it by earning another heart according to what I’ve heard you lately, and I want to be the only one in your heart, and your heart to be only mine, see?”

 

“Victor” Yuuri felt his partner was closer and gave him a soft kiss.

 

“I'll die happy if I had a short life with the real you” Victor tightened the hold of their hands, giving Yuuri a hug “Please promise me, don’t do reckless things or stupid stuff to save me”

 

Yuuri’s hands were trembling, but returned the hug nonetheless. Victor couldn’t see he wasn’t nodding.

 

* * *

 

“So you talked about...Pukwudgies of Canada and magical creatures of Kazakhstan? Sounds boring”

 

“Yeah, he looked interested. He can talk, a lot” Otabek was talking with one of his house friend, Yuri Plisetsky as they headed to class.

 

“Of course he can talk. He is fucking Jean-Jacques Leroy, he can talk even with his mouth closed”

 

“You know him?” Otabek stated, amused.

 

“Who doesn’t? Where do you live? He has been studying with us since The Sorting Ceremony! And he’s so loud, I can’t believe you didn’t notice, his voice is the loudest in the Great Hall when we’re eating”

 

“Tell me about him then”

 

“You-can’t be-serious!” Yuri growled, separating the words to make emphasis. ”You can’t be interested in him! I mean, just look at him! He’s  annoying as fuck! I know you have little time and that, but, couldn’t you find someone better?“

 

“What do you know about him?” He repeated, his voice calm.

 

“So you really are interested.”

 

“He looks good.”

 

Yuri sighed counting the things with his fingers as he spoke.

 

“He is a gryffindork, an asshole, he always craves for attention, loud as you can’t imagine, and treats me like a girl. That’s it”

 

“Wouldn’t you say something nice?” Yuri gave him a menacing look “I see you don’t like him. What about his family?”

 

“I don’t really know? Only thing is he has a lot, like a lot of brothers and sisters. Oh, also, they seem to have a long life span as his father is rumored to have more than a hundred years and he doesn’t even look old, not to mention his mother, she looks like a thirty year old woman, but no one really knows their true age.”

 

“Well, that’s really interesting, tho”

 

“He didn’t tell you that?”

 

“He doesn’t seem to be aware of what’s said about him.”

 

“Not like you then.”

 

“Exactly”

 

“Well, if you’re gonna go after him, warn me so I don’t stumble into you making...Things.”

 

“Things?” He arched his brow

 

“Yeah, things, the things you used to do with Mila”.

 

“That...Is not gonna happen.”

 

“Yeah, sure, and then after a few days I am gonna find you all over him against a wall, or vice versa. Gross.”

 

“One day it’s gonna happen to you and you’ll understand”

 

“I’ll pass, thank you”

 

Otabek relaxed his expression and they headed to the Potions room to start the afternoon classes. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jean-Jacques since the day he met him on the Great Lake and then on the library. They talked about trivial things, JJ had asked him about his whereabouts on the restricted section but he only answered too vague for him to really know, and in a blink of an eye they were talking about a different thing, how JJ was from Canada, how he liked runes, and transfiguration magic.

 

The encounters only grew from then, mostly because JJ looked for him before he could see where he came from, so they talked in the halls, they talked after classes, and also between classes. They didn’t talk at lunch time because they were in different houses and their usually sit spot was too far from each other, as they sat with their respective friends. But once again when classes was over, they had an unannounced date at the library and that’s when JJ could talk to him about how he worked in charity stuff with muggles on vacation, on how he had muggle studies in design and sometimes he could even sell his own as he already had his clothes brand, the red boxers he had met him in the lake was part of it. He’d never noticed it before, but JJ was actually on the top three of sixth year’s class, along with Yuri Plisetsky as the first, Yuuri Katsuki as second, and finally, Jean-Jacques as third.

 

He never missed their meetings. He found out he loved listening to JJ speaking about anything that came out of his mouth, he was never silent, he had always some story to say, he was gorgeous. Otabek had to do something. He usually got caught up in those deep blue eyes, all ears while listening to his voice telling something about flowers and legendary Professor Sprout, who he named “The Teacher of Wonders” and how she was so underrated for her Herbology studies, because How could someone say she was irrelevant? He didn’t notice how concentrated he was until he heard his own name filling that mouth with his voice.

 

“Otabek? Is there something wrong? Otabek!” He listened to JJ raising his voice to get his attention.

 

“No, there is nothing wrong. Keep going. You were saying you like plants”  He said absentmindedly.

 

“Ah, it’s just...You’re...Ahm, you were just staring at me without blinking, I thought maybe you were asleep or something”

 

“No, Jean. It’s” Otabek reached a lock of the hair in JJ’s head falling on his forehead and pulled it aside. “You have such beautiful eyes. They shine when you talk about things you like”

 

“Oh, thanks! Do you find them attractive?” Jean felt flattered, flickering his eyelashes fast leaning a bit to the front so Otabek could appreciate better his eyes “I hope you do, I try to keep them as good as the rest of me”

 

Otabek didn’t expected JJ to flirt back, judging by the soft pink that was spreaded on JJ’s cheeks, but that man talked as if it was nothing.

 

“My eyes are so good they left you with no words?” Jean teased, with a smirk and his hand on his right cheek. It was Otabek’s turn to blush. He doesn’t blush. Or so he thought.  

 

“I like them, a lot”.

 

“Well I think your eyes are beautiful. They are dark and cute. I think I like them, too”

 

They stared at each other in silence, and Jean-Jacques could see for a brief moment how Otabek’s mouth curled up resembling something he could tell it was a smile, he noticed how the Kazakh was getting closer to him from the other side of the table.

 

“I want to see your eyes better” He said, leaning in closer and closer until they were separated by mere inches from one another.

 

JJ’s heart was beating fast at this moment, he didn’t know why the way Otabek was so close made him that nervous, he hadn’t felt this way for a long time, for someone else. They barely knew, right? Even if they had talked a lot the last weeks, even if they enjoyed spending time together, even if this was that thing he came looking for the first day he was brave enough to talk to Otabek in the library, he was so close he could hear his breath and couldn’t avoid the anxiety crawling inside.

 

“They are indeed something to fall for” He heard Otabek’s voice. Firm and soft at the same time, his eyes fixated on his own without looking away, and his heart felt like it was going to get out of his chest in any moment.

 

Then Otabek pulled back and sat again in the chair watching how JJ took a deep breath and let out a sigh. He didn’t know if it was of relief or disappointment.

 

“So, you were talking about Mrs. Sprout’s medicine plants to cure heart diseases” Otabek was the first to talk again, like nothing had happened.

 

“Ah, y-yeah, s-sure! Sure! Mrs Sprout, we’re talking about her, okay” JJ tried to put himself together” . She has a lot of medicine knowledge regarding h-heart diseases and plants that even can make you live longer if used with the right potions”

 

“Is that so? Would you tell me some book in specific?”

 

“Of course!”

 

They talked for a few more minutes before saying goodbyes and going to their respective dormitories.

 

* * *

 

JJ greeted a friend of his as soon as he entered Gryffindor common room. He had bright brown hair and his smile was almost as bright as his own, he sat next to him resting his back on the cushions.

 

“Hey Leo, What’s up?”  

 

“JJ you’re here!”

 

“Yes, the one and only.” JJ laughed. “Did something interesting happen today?”

 

“Nah, the usual. Me hanging out with Guang Hong, Emil is after that Italian guy from Ravenclaw while he is still over protective with his sister. It’s seems like a bad triangle, man, I don’t want him to get hurt chasing something he probably can’t have.”

 

“It’s Emil. He’ll be okay.”

 

“What about you? Were you talking to Yuuri?”

 

“Eh? No, not today. I was-”

 

“Wait, don’t answer. It’s Altin again, right?” JJ nodded “You seem to be very fond of him lately, what did I miss?”

 

“Ah, it’s nothing really, he just caught my attention”

 

“And you went to talk to him and it’s being more than a month you go religiously to talk to him every afternoon he is on the library. Aren’t you scared or something? You know the things they say about him”

 

“Haha, chill Leo. I’ve already talked to Yuuri about it. He keeps warning me over and over, almost every day. But, he is not that bad. He is not bad at all! But, at all!”

 

“Have you had any advance then?”

 

“We’ve...Talked.”

 

Leo arched one of his brows.

 

“Just, talked?”

 

“Well, today...We almost...I thought he was going to kiss me. Or that’s what I thought, until he pulled away after being so close to me, Leo, you should have seen him, his dark eyes were piercing my soul and I wanted it so bad, but he just...Didn’t do it.”

 

“Why didn’t you do it then?”

 

“I don’t know, I think I panicked”

 

“Phew, nothing to do then. Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now I am.”

 

They were interrupted by a boy knocking outside the Gryffindor common room, screaming to his lungs the name of Jean-Jacques Leroy, so they both headed to the door and found a little boy with Slytherin uniform.

 

“Hello. Is Jean-Jacques Leroy here? I got paid to deliver this. Can you give it to him?”

 

“Yes, it’s me. Thanks”  JJ said receiving the envelope.

 

“Bye.” Said the little boy and turned around as fast as he had appeared.

 

The door closed and they went back to the couch.

 

“What do you think it is?”

 

“Hm, I don’t know. Let’s see. It doesn’t say who sent it”

 

He opened the light brown envelope to reveal a box of chocolate frogs. JJ smiled as his partner was looking at them, amused.

 

“Oh, someone sending you chocolates again. Is it another girl?...Or maybe a boy this time? You’ve received a lot of things since...”

 

“There’s a note!” He took it from the box “It says ‘eat one, and give me an answer’ ” He looked at Leo, who suddenly worn a concerned expression while examining the box.

 

“Sounds dangerous to me”

 

“Well, we’ll never know if we don’t find it out” JJ shrugged and ate the first frog. Immediately,  a pink smoke left his mouth and a sweet scent filled his surroundings, along with the words that sounded clear in the room, in the deep voice he already knew, it was Otabek’s voice, telling him sweet words “You’re gorgeous, Jean”.

 

“What’s that?” Leo said in amusement as he saw how JJ’s pupils went wide and stared at him, his cheeks burning with embarrassment, looking at Leo “Wow, this one is original, really cool I might say”.  

 

JJ looked at him as he ate another frog, this time the smoke was green and was forming a heart shape in front of him, the words he heard now were, “I like you” again in Otabek’s voice.

 

“Wow, again, this one really put effort. Who said Altin could be the romantic type? Hey! I hope that’s not a love potion”

 

“I-It isn’t!” JJ managed to say “If it were, I should have been babbling nonsense, and that’s not happening, so no, it isn’t”.  He looked at the box and the note, in which now he could see a note that wasn’t there before. It only said  ‘Come meet me at room 7’.

 

“Does it say something?”

 

JJ handed the paper to Leo. He tried to read, but the paper was blank. He turned it backwards, but for him, it was empty. He returned the card to JJ where he could see again the letters on the paper.

 

“Leo, I’m out for a while”

 

“Okay” Leo said, his expression puzzled, but used to JJ’s going in and out often “Be back before the curfew, we don’t want points deducted!”

 

“Mhm”

 

JJ quickly went to the place that was written on the card he still had on his hand while eating the last frog. He opened the door of that empty classroom he was invited, and he saw Otabek in front of him.

 

“Hey”

 

“Jean. I was waiting for you”.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Otabek came closer and closed the door carefully behind them.

 

“I wanted to show you...Tell you something”

 

“Oh, is that so?” He asked, panting for the rush.

 

“Yes”

 

“And that would be…?”

 

“I didn’t wanted this to happen in the library. I wanted it to be special”

 

“I don’t know what you mean”

 

“Jean…”

 

Otabek walked closer and closer to him until no space separated them.

 

He inadvertently took JJ’s chin and made his face go down to take his lips, only brushing them against his own, then he stood still and closed his eyes, caressing Jean’s cheek with his hand as he pulled back, looking at Jean in the eye.

 

JJ was taking a deep breath to process what had just happen. Had he actually kissed him?

 

“O-Otabek, I...I…”

 

“I like you, Jean. That’s what I wanted to tell you” Altin caressed his other cheek “Do you like me too?”

 

“Ah…Otabek...I...”

 

Otabek was so close. He was looking him in the eye with that deep gaze he saw before on the library, he barely could speak, he could barely form words, something really strange coming from him, so he found himself nodding with his head as he left himself go down again Otabek’s mouth, this time opening his own as an invitation for the Slytherin, letting him go inside, feeling the heat between them, lingering there as he didn't want to let go. Eventually the kiss broke and Otabek was the one to break the silence as they caught their breath.

 

“I really like you, Jean. Will you go out with me, or not?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sooo loveee YOI and also love HP. 
> 
> Thanks to NoireRigel who helped me with HP canon and her awesome common sense, which I sometimes do not have, like, at all =) 
> 
> This was longer than I expected but I liked the result, and it is necessary for what's coming in the story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear(read) your comments about it~


	4. The Red Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was all about his family’s trademark, family traditions. They had achieved a communication form no one had ever seen before, it and it was a closely-guarded secret.

**** “He was so sweet!” Jean-Jacques’ voice could be heard louder than usual as they were below a tree near enjoying the shadow it gave them. He was making gestures with his hands as he spoke, clearly excited. “He sent me chocolate frogs, haunted chocolate frogs, they were modified, can you believe that? He sent me cute things and I loved it! And then I followed the smell, oh my God, ask Leo if you don’t believe me, he then closed the door and asked me to-”

 

“What do you mean ‘he closed the door’? Which door?” Interrupted Yuuri, lying next to him with his arms spread in the grass, listening to his rambling friend. 

 

“Oh, I forgot. One of the frogs got an address for a classroom. I went there, and he was there, and he asked me to go out with him! Can you believe it?” 

 

Yuuri sat up immediately after hearing this, his relaxed posture melted away, suddenly more interested in what JJ was saying. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Weren’t you listening? He kissed me too. It was so sweet! And kind of savage, which I liked but-”

 

“What did you tell him?” 

 

“What?”

 

“What did you tell him? Your answer?”

 

“Oh, of course I said yes! I’ve been trying to be closer to him all these weeks and it finally worked out! Nevermind that he was the one who asked me, not the other way around, so I don’t know if it’s me or…” 

 

“JJ.” Yuuri sighed, looking at him right in deep blue eyes, his expression concerned  “It’s one thing to go out and another to fall in love.” 

 

“I didn’t say anything about love yet!  You worry about too much, we’ve only had a few dates, nothing more.”

 

“Has he…” Yuuri looked down at JJ’s pants then flicked his eyes back up. JJ stared at him, obviously not understanding. 

 

“Has he...What?” 

 

“You’re really gonna make me say it?” 

 

“I don’t understand! Tell me Yuuri,” He said pouting.

 

“Has he gotten into your pants?” 

 

“Oh my God, Yuuri, No!” JJ yelped denying it wildly with a gesture of his hands. “What kind of question is that?” He covered his face with both of his hands, blushing furiously, until he heard Yuuri’s low chuckle. Yuuri pried JJ’s hands from his face, and offered up a tender smile. 

 

“You look so cute when you blush.”. 

 

JJ held still for a second, blushing again. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to…” Yuuri said, letting go of JJ as fast as he could, blushing lightly himself. 

 

“I am sorry” He repeated. 

 

“N-no, it’s okay. I know I am cute, but I would like being called sexy better,” JJ added with a chuckle finding both of them laughing.

 

Yuuri then quickly continued the conversation they were having, before an awkward silence fell on them for what just had happened.

 

“It was just a simple question. I am afraid I do not trust Otabek.” 

 

“I can introduce him to you so you don’t have to be that suspicious,” JJ offered helpfully. 

 

“How do you know there wasn’t any love potion in those frogs?” 

 

“Love potions don’t work that way. I know that well enough.” 

 

“Okay. But be careful, you have to guard your heart, I don’t want to see you hurt, it’ll affect your health.”

 

“It’ll be fine. He is a kind person, and also much too honest for his own good.”

 

“Are you listening to yourself? You sound like a teenager in love. You told me earlier it wasn’t” Yuuri chided.

 

“I am a teenager!” JJ protested. 

 

“...In love?” Yuuri proded. 

 

“I don’t know! I just have to keep going to find out. My heart goes bump, bump bump, when I see him.” 

 

“JJ please take care. What if it’s some kind of spell?” 

 

“I already told you it’s not!” 

 

Yuuri sighed. 

 

“It would be better for you to play on the safe side”

 

“I am tired of being on the safe side” 

 

 

* * *

 

Usually, he enjoyed having people watch as he was performing his magic, but this was private. He couldn’t risk it. 

 

This was all about his family’s trademark, family traditions. They had achieved a communication form no one had ever seen before, it and it was a closely-guarded secret. It had been passed down from generation to generation, JJ was proud of it and had embraced it fully, learning the right way, learning the right spell, carefully tracing the words and meanings in his head. He was meticulous, but he put in the effort (even if it took him a while), as good student as he was. 

 

It was worth it. 

 

Jean-Jacques went to the edge of the Black Lake where he sometimes liked to bathe at night, but tonight, specifically, wouldn’t be like that. He was wearing casual clothes underneath a simple black cloak, as it was Sunday, and there weren’t any classes or Quidditch practice. He walked eagerly to that spot near the trees closer to the forest than the castle, where no one passing by would be able to see him or what he was doing. 

 

He wanted to spend time with his family. He wanted to tell them, he was so excited. 

 

He stopped and murmured an enchantment, learned from his ancestors, hovering his right hand on the grass and closing his eyes for a moment. The tattoos on his body started to glow bright red along with the ground. He could hear the leaves rustling in the wind, caught in small whirlwinds caused by his spell. The roots beneath his feet cracked, lifting stems growing from the ground, the new foliage green and taking shape all around him. When it was finished, Jean-Jacques smiled. 

 

A small garden of different flowers came to view, red, white, and pink roses as well as a bunch of violets. A tall sunflower was smiling at him from up above, and the violets were giggling at one another, talking to the man who now was giving them some water with his wand as a greeting. 

 

“Hello, mom” JJ said to the sunflower just in front of him.

 

"You look happy, JJ" One of the violets greeted.

 

"That's because I am" He answered, cheerful. 

 

"It’s been awhile since we last talked. Did you meet someone nice?" This time it was his father, the other sunflower, taller than his mother. 

 

"Yes. He is an angel! He is so cool, and so cute, too!"  JJ gushed. 

 

"Oh, is a 'he'! Is he handsome?" Another violet spoke. 

 

"Yes. A lot. But he doesn't talk too much."

 

"That's a shame!" stated the pink rose, a male voice

 

"No, it's not! Don't you all see? He can listen to our king! He has so many things to say, isn't it that right, JJ? " It was white rose’s turn to talk, a female voice following her. "Are you boyfriends yet?" 

 

"I...Ah...No, no, we’ve just met a few weeks ago, we’re just...Dating...But oh my God he is so gorgeous, he doesn’t talk too much but he is interesting and I want to get to know him better! His name’s Otabek, he is from Kazakhstan" He beamed, eyes glowing in the dark when his thoughts wandered to that boy he met a few weeks ago on the same place, his wand moving to another side so the other plants could have some water too. 

 

"You should be careful, dear. I don't want your heart to be broken like the last time" The smaller sunflower said with a little of sadness in her voice, moving her head to another side. 

 

JJ looked at the flower with concern, and shifted to the side where the flower was looking at. 

 

It was a red rose, a little bigger than the others. This flower was silent, shining bright red, flashing at the rhythm of JJ's heart beat in unison. His family had a tradition of linking the soul to a flower they chose for the rest of their lives so their hearts could be protected and easily healed if something really bad happened, protected if they were in danger, and giving them some other powers if they were brave enough to place them in plain sight, but it became too risky most of the time, so they were treated like precious gems, as they should be. JJ guarded his heart and soul in his intensely red rose like the treasure it was. His flower showed all the scars he had through; they were displayed as little black dots and markings on the red petals. Some of them making a small hole in the delicate petals, others seemed like burns. But overall, those details were insignificant considering the whole rose, a big and blooming beauty which seemed to sparkle like the eyes of his owner when thinking of something close to love.  

 

"I'll be careful, mom. He is the sweetest creature I've ever met, even if it doesn’t look like it at first sight. I’ll show you when I have a picture of him," JJ promised.

 

"I hope he is, because if he makes you feel bad then I will go to that school myself and kick his ass", the taller flower menaced. 

 

"That's not needed, dad." JJ said in chuckled. JJ looked up at the sky, noting the position of the moon, "I've been here a long time. I hope you're all okay. I must go.” 

 

“Yes, take care honey! Good luck with that sweet boy!” The smaller sunflower smiled. 

 

“JJ has a boyfriend, JJ has a boyfriend!” The violets teased just before they vanished. 

 

“Thank you mom, dad, brothers, sisters. Have a good night! I love you all!”

 

“We love you too dear” His mom answered, disappearing in the red glow resonating again with the runes printed in his body as tattoos, until all the garden was gone and the Lake was silent again. 

 

Talking to his family always gave him reassurance and made him feel better about himself. He loved their time together, even if it was just to tell them about that boy that he couldn't get out of his head, not even in his dreams! That fact made his heart flutter in his chest at a pace that felt like a million beats per second - and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lovely jess_eklom for her editing work, and to NoireRigel because Harry Potter background is important and we can't conjure things out of thin air(?). 
> 
> Thx to you for reading, let me know what you think in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
> This is one of those ideas that pull from inside until you see them made reality. This is the first chapter of the fic and I wanted a Harry Potter version of JJBek so much that I wrote it. xD Well, it's still in process but you get the idea. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Have a good day~


End file.
